


i wanna be your favourite boy

by harlenaclique



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-TLJ, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, finnpoe is canon, that's the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlenaclique/pseuds/harlenaclique
Summary: Poe finds out about the kiss that Finn and Rose shared on Crait, and he feels pretty lost.





	i wanna be your favourite boy

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Rex Orange County's song "Best Friend", which I listened to a lot while writing this.

Poe doesn’t know quite what to do or say when Finn tells him about the kiss - the kiss he shared with Rose. For a moment, Poe freezes, and he finds it hard to hide the expression of disappointment that must surely adorn his face. Poe feels foolish for ever getting his hopes up. He’s known Finn for such a short amount of time that he shouldn’t have assumed anything about him, yet there is something about the look in Finn’s eyes when they look into his own. It’s something Poe thought might have carried some meaning, but this…  _ kiss  _ has proved him wrong.

  “That’s… great, buddy,” Poe hears himself say, although he’s not entirely sure where it’s coming from. Some auxiliary power unit of his brain taking control of him, perhaps. “Rose is nice.” Finn’s face is almost impossible to read, and if Poe hadn’t learned better, he would have put more meaning into the small frown that does form on it. Finn has no time to respond before the two men are interrupted. 

  “Can I join?” Rey asks, smiling brightly at Finn, and when her eyes go to Poe, she offers him a more gentle, almost nervous smile.

  “Of course,” Poe answers, desperately wanting something to distract him from the thought of Finn kissing anybody. Rey is a kind person, and she loves flying as much as Poe does. Over the course of the week that they’ve known each other, they’ve spent a lot of time talking about flying, but he can’t claim that their relationship has gone further than that. Poe would quite like to be her friend, but her walls seemingly don’t come down easily - not that he blames her for that. From what Finn has told him, she’s lived most of her life as an orphan on a desert planet that he knows does not have much to offer. BB-8 has told him that she lived in an old AT-AT walker on Jakku in the middle of nowhere. Poe doesn’t question her hesitancy towards opening up.

  Rey likes Finn, though. Who doesn’t? Everyone seems to like him. Poe’s squadron, who have now regrouped with the others, like him, General Organa likes him, BB-8 likes him, and Rose likes him - she might even love him. Poe catches himself thinking that he might just love him, too.  _ Don’t be an idiot, _ he says to himself,  _ you barely know him.  _

  Poe excuses himself and leaves the room. The fresh Naboo air strikes him in the face as soon as he steps out the door, but it’s quite welcome. After Crait, they managed to get through to the Queen of Naboo who let them come and hide. It was however stressed that their stay could only be temporary, as the people of Naboo are peaceful and do not wish to be entangled in a war. The General has been searching day and night for another planet, another base, not wanting to outstay their welcome. 

  For the time being, things are peaceful. There’s enough time to kick back a little, but Poe has never really been good at that. Most of the time, he’s with his squadron, planning how to get new ships, or with Finn who often sits by Rose’s bed. He’s rarely away from her, yet today is an exception. 

  Rose is going to live. The doctors all say that. No one knows when she’ll wake up, though. Once, while Poe sat with him, Finn expressed the irony of him sitting by someone comatose when he was the one comatose not that long ago. Poe wonders if Finn knows that he sat by his side whenever he could, back on D’Qar. Poe wonders if it would even mean anything to Finn. 

 

A few days later, Rose does wake up. As her late sister’s friend, Poe feels honour-bound to go and see her. When he arrives at the medical facility the Naboo have put her in, Finn is with her. They are speaking with grins on their faces when he comes in, and the joy is hard for Poe to deal with. It’s not that he has anything against Rose - not at all. He wants her to be alive, and he wants her to be happy. There’s just some part of him that doesn’t want her to be happy with Finn. When they notice Poe’s presence, their smiles fade a bit, and he’s invited in. He spends some time with them, and then he can’t bear it anymore. He takes his leave, giving them some excuse about having to speak to Snap, which is a complete lie. 

  When Poe comes back to their temporary hideout, a mansion in the Lake Country, most people are inside, eating dinner. The sun is setting over the water, and Poe stands for a while looking at it, contemplating everything. Not just the thing with Finn, but everything. The Resistance, the future, his life,  _ everything. _ He doesn’t feel hungry.

  The Millennium Falcon is in the near distance, and Poe reckons he’ll find Rey or Chewbacca there. There’s a good chance that they’re doing repairs, and he’d like nothing more right now than to get his mind off what he’s been contemplating. The Falcon truly is a thing of beauty, and to even be near the legendary freighter is quite overwhelming. Poe remembers all the tales that his parents told him of Han Solo, Chewbacca and the Falcon, and he wonders if he’ll live to tell his children tales of Rey, Chewbacca and the Falcon. He wonders if he’ll even have children. Inside the Falcon, Poe meets Rey who’s glad to have some help. They go to work on fixing a loose panel that he knows has often hidden a great array of things. He and Rey work in silence mostly, but about an hour after his arrival, a thought occurs to him.

  “Have you eaten?” Poe asks the young girl, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

  “Yes,” she says, sounding somewhat confused. “Why?”

  Poe shrugs. “It’s just… well, I know that you didn’t have a lot of food on Jakku, so I just wanted to make sure that you remember to eat,”

  Rey looks at him and smiles. “That’s kind of you,” After that, their conversations move beyond the topic of flying. 

 

Poe sits with Rey and Chewie in the cockpit when they depart from Naboo after spending three weeks there. After careful deliberation, General Organa landed on Dantooine as the location of the new Resistance base. The old Rebel base there is deserted but not inhabitable, which is something Poe can confirm himself. The General sent him and Rey there to check it out beforehand, and while the base was partly falling apart, it definitely had more than enough space for everyone. There’s no way to dodge the truth - the Resistance is a lot smaller than the Rebel Alliance was, and it’s even smaller after Crait. It’s something Poe still can’t quite fathom. To him, the fight against the First Order is a cause as noble as the Rebel cause. There’s still hope that when they settle down on Dantooine and get back to recruiting, the Resistance will grow bigger than ever before. He sometimes thinks it hard to believe, but Rey won’t let him lose hope. Even after what she has been through, the girl never seems to lose her optimism, for which he is grateful.

   The two of them have spent a lot of time together onboard the Falcon, working on the ship and talking, and if the Resistance members didn’t know him better, he’s sure they would have presumed something was going on between them. Finn doesn’t take up as much of Poe’s mind when he’s with Rey. In truth, Poe avoided being alone with Finn while on Naboo. Sometimes, Rey would insist on Finn and Rose joining them on the Falcon, though, and Poe wouldn’t object - of course. Still, it has been hard for Poe to be around Finn and Rose. He hasn’t been able to decipher the nature of their relationship, but they don’t seem like a real couple. Their kiss is still very, very real, though.

 

After two weeks on Dantooine, the base is already looking better. They’ve had deliveries of supplies from planets that have thrown their support behind the Resistance, and Corellia, one of the biggest manufacturers of ships, have offered to make them new ships, something that pleases Poe and his squadron. They have had nothing to fly for so long, and they’re all getting quite landsick. The destruction of the Republic seems to have changed things for the galaxy. The Resistance used to be sneered and scoffed at, but now General Organa is constantly in contact with leaders from all around the galaxy, receiving offers of help. The recruiting hasn’t begun yet, but Rey’s hope has infected everyone else, and everything’s better for it. 

 

After three weeks on Dantooine, Poe faces the unavoidable. General Organa orders him and Finn to move some boxes of food supplies around in a storage room. Poe tries to protest, tries to say that he can do it by himself; Finn won’t hear of it. So Poe is stuck in a storage room… alone... with Finn. 

  “Buddy?” Finn says after almost half an hour of silence, his voice wavering a bit as if he’s nervous. Poe finally looks up at Finn properly, having to take a deep breath when their eyes meet. “Are we… y’know… okay?” The younger man sounds almost embarrassed to ask. “I just kinda feel like you’ve been avoiding me.”

  “I kinda have, to be honest,” Poe answers, removing his gaze from Finn and instead looking down at one of the boxes and picking it up. “I just wanted to give you and Rose some space,” When he looks up at Finn again, there’s a look on his face that Poe can’t read. Before Finn can reply, Poe speaks again. “And you know, Rey and I have been really busy on the Falcon.” Finn nods slowly and grabs another box. Another few minutes pass in silence.

  “Buddy?” Finn begins again, as the two are carrying a heavier box together. “You and Rey…” Poe freezes briefly. “Is anything… y’know, going on?” The box is placed on top of some other of its like. “You’ve just been together a lot.” It’s then Poe realises that Finn doesn’t know him as well as the other members of the Resistance and that Finn might really believe something  _ is _ going on.

  “Rey and I are just friends, buddy,” Poe answers and forces himself to gaze directly into the other man’s eyes. He’s had a special place in his heart for them since the moment Finn took that helmet off onboard the Finalizer. The dark brown orbs emit such a friendly energy and such a warmth that Poe struggles not to blush whenever he looks into them. “She’s kinda like a sister to me,” Poe knows better now than to assume anything about the way Finn behaves, but Finn sighs in a way that Poe can hardly describe it as anything else but a sigh of relief. For a tiny, brief moment, he allows himself to believe it means more than it probably does. Then, he lets reality take over.  _ Rey is his friend, _ Poe says to himself,  _ he’s just being protective. _ “What about you and Rose? How’s that going?” Poe tries his best to feign interest in their relationship - he really does.

  Finn just shrugs his broad shoulders. “Well, nothing’s really going... like at all. We’re not together,” Now Poe is the one sighing in relief, something he can only hope Finn doesn’t notice. He doesn’t seem to. 

 

When they’ve spent a full month on Dantooine, the General greenlights Jess’ idea of throwing a one-month anniversary party in the hangar. Jess and Snap have procured quite a lot of alcohol, but Poe isn’t in the mood for drinking. He’s happy just staying sober. Rey doesn’t hold back, however. He worries for her - only in the beginning, though. She is quite clearly a heavyweight, no drink knocking her out. She and Rose seem to compete about how many shots they can do, although it’s a competition Rose loses. 

   The last he sees of Rey and Rose is when they rush to a refresher because Rose doesn’t feel quite alright. Poe follows them and offers to help her, perhaps having a bit more experience with the whole process, yet Rey insists on handling it herself. So Poe finds himself going back to the party that has, at this point, dwindled down a little. Unable to locate any of his close friends, he decides to go outside on the landing strip for fresh air. It’s a cold night, colder than most, yet he doesn’t feel very cold. He stands with his back against the wall to the hangar, resting his head on the metal behind him. Out of nowhere, Finn appears before him, and Poe practically yelps at the sight of him. Finn just apologises for the shock and takes a place next to him, resting against the wall, too.

  “I haven’t seen you around tonight, buddy,” Poe states matter-of-factly, more to himself than to Finn, in truth, having only realised it now. He can’t bring himself to look at him. “Where’ve you been?” 

  “Just in my room,” Finn tells him. “Don’t really know what to do at parties, to be honest. We didn’t have them.”

  Poe nods a little. “You might have to learn. We usually have a lot of them,” Finn hums with a feeling that Poe can’t place, and he finally turns to look at the younger man. Unreadable as ever, Finn’s face remains almost expressionless, looking straight ahead. Sometimes Poe wonders if that’s the First Order’s handy work. Finn seems so capable of controlling his face - at least when nothing wild is happening. Like escaping in a TIE-fighter, for instance. The memory brings a smile to Poe’s lips that he doesn’t hold back. 

  “Poe?” Finn says, a sudden interruption to the silence that had fallen upon them. “That kiss with Rose… it didn’t mean anything,” Poe watches the way Finn shifts his body, still not looking back at him. “She thought she was gonna die, and she didn’t want to die without having kissed anyone,” It’s like a burden has been lifted off Poe’s shoulders, and he allows himself to smile even brighter, even though this still proves nothing about whatever Finn might feel about him. “Actually, I don’t think she even likes me like that. I think she has a thing for Rey.” Poe can’t help the laugh that escapes him, and soon Finn joins in, the laughter being a welcome substitute for the somewhat awkward silence between them. Poe wonders if Rose really felt that bad earlier, or if it was just an excuse her and Rey made up to leave the party. Rey certainly didn’t want him to join them in that refresher, and that’s a thought that makes him laugh even harder.

  Eventually, the laughter does end, and they return to a silence which is not nearly as awkward as before. Poe realises he could just leave it at that, and that he could wake up tomorrow on good terms with Finn, that he could wake up as Finn’s friend - but there is a question he needs answered.

  “Finn?” Poe asks, and for what feels like the first time that night, Finn looks at him. “Why did you tell me that?” 

  The younger man brews on this for a few moments. “I, uh… I thought you’d like to know,” Finn’s face finally betrays him, and he cringes ever so slightly at his own words. Poe doesn’t know what to make of it. After a prolonged wait, Finn seems to make his move to leave, and, still in somewhat confusion, Poe reaches for him, stopping him. 

  Poe bites his lip for a second. “You were right. I wanted to know,” Poe wonders if he’s being too vague, if Finn will even realise what he meant. It seems like he does. 

  Before Poe even notices Finn coming closer, their lips meet, and there’s nothing he can do to stop the butterflies going wild in his stomach. The initial shock wears off, and he manages to kiss back. He’s thought about this before, but it’s been like a daydream. He never thought it would happen. Poe moves his hand to Finn’s face, cupping his cheek, and Finn’s own hand goes to Poe’s neck, pulling him closer. Poe has no idea on what the rules for kissing were for Stormtroopers, but they must be pretty slack, because the way Finn kisses is not that of someone inexperienced.

  However intoxicating the kissing is, they don’t have infinite oxygen, and they both have to pull out for air. Both of them recovering, they return to a silence which is now in no way awkward anymore.

 

Poe wakes up the next morning, not as Finn’s friend, but on even better terms with him than he ever dared to hope for. After the kiss, they went to Poe’s room, and they stayed up for hours, just talking until they passed out. That is why Finn is sleeping beside him now, cuddled into his side. Poe wonders if he’s ever felt this happy before. Poe realises that he hasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time ever writing Finnpoe, which is kinda strange, considering the fact that I've been a Finnpoe stan since TFA...  
> I would really appreciate it if any of you guys would leave some comments and kudos tbh :D


End file.
